The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hypericum androsaemum and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Bosafir’. ‘Bosafir’ is a shrub grown for use as a landscape plant and for use as stem cutting with flowers and fruits.
‘Bosafir’ was selected in the Inventor's greenhouse in Rijnsburg, The Netherlands in August 2002 as a single unique plant from amongst the seedlings derived from a cross made in June 2001 between an unnamed plant from the Inventor's breeding program, code no. Nr 16, as the female parent and an unnamed plant from the Inventor's breeding program, code no. Nr 22, as the male parent.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings in Rijnsburg, The Netherlands in June of 2002. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.